1. Technical Field
This invention relates to holders for positioning instruments and tools in an adjusted position, and in particular to an enclosed clamp for surgical apparatus, such as retractors and retractor holders such as rings and bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In surgery there is a need for clamping devices which hold apparatus, such as retractors and retractor holders, in stable positions in various orientations around the operating field. Retractor arms vary widely in size from 1/4" to 1" wide and from 1/8" to 1/2" thick.
A major consideration in an operating room is maintaining a sterile environment. The more complex the apparatus used in an operating room environment, the more opportunity there is for contamination. Exposed threads on screws and other parts of complex mechanical equipment present contamination hazards as well as posing a hazard of potential parts from a broken piece of equipment falling into the operating field. Exposed components also pose a hazard to the staff in the operating room in terms of bumping into protruding pieces of equipment with a potential of tearing gloves.
Most prior art clamps have exposed threads and other exposed parts which pose the difficulties suggested above.
Some prior art devices provide screw-tightened clamps which rely on the tension of a spring to maintain a tight connection. Springs lose their tension over time, and present an additional sterilization problem as well as a potential hazard of having the spring pop out into the operating field.